Who says school is always bad?
by NeverShoutNever-chick
Summary: the ordinary account of 8th grade and a not so ordinary situation involving two guys and one confused and later on hurt girl caught in the middle


**Who says school is all bad?**

It was a normal day, just like any other, until I walked into English. Lately I haven't been able to sit down at my desk until the bell rings, because he's there. Yes he's considered a "he", Pablo Martinez the hottest guy at school, also the most conceded guy at school. He thinks he's so hot and that makes him better than anyone else. Just like every other 8th grade girl I wanted to talk to him but now I regret it. Over winter break I got to know him through texting and it was fun, he was nice, funny and really cool. But one time when I was texting him he asked me what I was doing and I told him I was with my best friend Sara Hunter. Things went downhill from there.

He wanted me to send him a picture of her so I did and he responded with, "Wow she's really hot," and so I just played along and by the end of winter break they were texting nonstop and he fell in love with her (teenage love). Soon every time I texted him all we talked about was how amazing Sara is and I became irritated, as you can imagine, the worst part was HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND. Why are good looking guys such man whores? I mean seriously. Finally I got so fed up I just told Pablo off and we never spoke the rest of the break.

So here we are back at school me and Pablo not speaking and him being "in love" with my best friend. Every day for the past four day he kept sitting in my seat at the beginning of English and it was annoying because I kept getting yelled at by my teacher Mrs. Delacruz to go sit down…but I couldn't thanks to a super hot jerk. By the time the bell rang and he was still in my seat I walked over there and rudely asked him to move. He moved, but not to his seat, no he moved to the desk right next to mine.

"What are you doing?" I tried to seem like I didn't care by rustling through my book bag.

"I want to talk to you." I couldn't resist looking into his dark brown eyes.

"About…"

"About what happened to us? What did happen?" I almost lost it when he flipped his brown shaggy hair.

"What do you mean 'us'? There never was an us."

"Well, I thought we were friends and u randomly got pissed at me."

"It wasn't random at all! Do you really think I want to be told about how amazing u think Sara is? Because I really don't." By this time majority of the class near us was ease dropping. Somehow, I have no idea how it was possible, Mrs. Delacruz was paying absolutely no attention.

"Well what else were we supposed to talk about? It's not like I can tell you any of the stuff I think about you." I could tell the expression on my face showed how confused I was.

"What do you mean? What do you think about me?"

"Well for one thing I think your hilarious, you're smart, beautiful and so ninja." He began smiling as he put his hand on my knee.

"What? You are such a liar. There's no possible way you think that about ME." I pushed his hand off of my leg.

"I do think that about you…I have since the beginning of the year."

"If you really think that about me then how come you kept telling me how amazing and hot Sara is?" I saw Mrs. Delacruz look at us but it seemed like she didn't care at all.

"Because I wanted you to be jealous and tell me you were jealous so that I would know if you liked me too or not."

"Too?"

"Yeah too…I like you Kayla, I do, I really do." He was beginning to blush while I'm sitting there thinking _whoa! oh my god! Pablo Martinez likes me! _

"What about Emily?"

"I broke up with her a week ago."

"Oh well th…" I got cut off when the bell dismissing us from 4th period. Next was lunch so he walked me out of class and held my hand on the way to my locker. I was literally jumping up and down on the inside. My heart was beating against my chest when he put his hand in my back pocket.

Walking to my table at lunch with Pablo I could tell people are wondering what was going on. I have to admit I was thinking the same thing, but I wasn't complaining. When we got to the table Sara looked like she didn't care so I sat next to her and asked if she cared about me and Pablo and she said she didn't because she knew he liked me. So I hit her for not telling me and she laughed. After lunch he walked me to my 5th period advanced art class and once we were outside of the room I started questioning him.

"Why do you like me? No one else does." I picked up his hands and looked up in to his eyes.

"That's not true I know of someone else who likes you."

"What? Who?" I dropped his hands in astonishment.

"My friend Bryson."

"Ha ha ha, he does not like me I know that for sure. Bryson and I hate each other."

"Obviously that's not true if he never stops talking about how amazing you are."

"If he likes me so much why did he always fight with me?"

"He always fights with you because he's afraid if you guys aren't fighting you'll do this…" That's when Pablo leaned in and kissed me.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" It was Bryson. He walked toward Pablo and pushed him away from me.

"I'm doing what you wouldn't." I could tell Pablo was ready to punch Bryson so I held him back and faced Bryson.

"Oh yeah…I won't do it huh?" At that moment Bryson grabbed me and kissed me and then I pushed him away and slapped him.


End file.
